


I Don't Share

by ChurchOfShameless



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfShameless/pseuds/ChurchOfShameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey doesn't share but he does cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Share

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy <3

Mickey wasn’t surprised to see Ian Gallagher casually walk out of Mandy’s room and plop himself down on the couch like he fucking lived there. Mickey stood at the fridge pretending he hadn’t noticed the sudden company. Mickey grabs the last beer in the fridge and sits down 1 couch cushion away from Ian who is watching whatever stupid show Mickey had put on. Mickey cracks open his beer and notices Ian staring at his beer intently.

 

“What, you want some?” Mickey asks. Ian nods a little bit and Mickey just smirks.  
“Well that’s too fucking bad. It’s the last one and I aint sharin’.”  
Ian looks more than disappointed but what did he expect? A few minutes of silence goes past and Gallagher is still looking fairly disappointed. Mickey decides to distract himself before he starts to feel guilty or something stupid like that.  
“Where’s Mandy?” Mickey asks.  
“Sleeping. She passed out while we were doing homework,” He says with a shrug.  
Mickey scoffs and takes another sip of his beer and then belches loudly.  
Ian shifts uncomfortably and a little bit farther away from Mickey. Sensing his resentment Mickey rolls his eyes and hands his beer to Ian. Ian eyes it carefully and then just gives Mickey a questionable look.

 

“If you don’t want it then that’s fine, I don’t give a shit.” Mickey says right before Ian takes the beer and downs the rest in one gulp.  
“HEY! What the fuck! I didn’t mean all of it!” Mickey yells, getting up and into Ian’s face while doing so.

 

Ian drops the bottle out of shock and it clinks to the floor but luckily doesn’t break. He can feel Mickey’s hot breath on this face and he doesn’t know what to do.  
Mickey quickly bites his lip and looks towards Mandy’s room. He turns back to the redhead and plants a quick kiss on his red lips. Ian’s body automatically reacts by kissing Mickey back, as if they did it all the time, which they certainly didn’t.  
Mickey breaks the kiss first and goes to sit back in his spot. A moment passes before Mickey has the urge to feel the redhead again. He reaches over, grabs Ian by the shirt, and tugs him on top of him. Ian looks at Mickey, his eyes filled with lust and excitement.

“Does this mean you’re not mad…?” Ian asks innocently.

Mickey thinks that this is a really stupid fucking question but it makes him smile a little bit. He leans up and kisses Ian who clearly doesn’t kiss Mickey enough because he’s hard within seconds. The kiss is soft but quickly becomes a mess of exchanged saliva and blood. This goes on for a good 10 minutes, with hands exploring each others upper half and barely stopping to breathe.  
Its nice Mickey thinks, making out with Ian is kind of nice. They’re both sort of new at it but get the hang of in within a few minutes. Their tongues play together like children and they bite each others lips like it’s a fucking sport. By the time they’re done they’re both panting like they just ran a marathon.

 

Ian stands up and wipes his lips with the back of his hand all while staring at Mickey. Ian starts to smile and Mickey takes the hint. His shirt is already halfway off when Ian stops him.  
“No wait, I want to try something.” Ian says and Mickey stops what he’s doing and just looks at him with an overly confused look on his face.  
“Lay down.” Ian instructs. Mickey puts his shirt back down obeys for some crazy fucking reason.  
Ian then lies on top of Mickey and puts his head on his chest, letting his legs go on either side of Mickey’s.  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me; I’m not going to fucking cuddle with you Gallagher.” Mickey says and attempts to push Ian off, but Ian isn’t having it.

 

He presses his body down onto Mickey forcefully until the dark haired boy gives up and lets his arms fall onto Ian’s back. They lay in silence barely watching TV for what seems like forever. Ian’s hands are lying up next to his head and Mickey’s chest while Mickey’s are mindlessly tracing circles onto Ian’s wrinkled shirt. After a while they start to breathe in time with each other.

 

After about 30 minutes they hear noise coming from Mandy’s room. Ian scrambles to his feet and looks at Mickey’s panicked face. The last thing they want is for Mandy to catch them cuddling for the first fucking time.  
Ian just smiles at Mickey and plants a kiss on his face before turning to leave. He gets to the door and turns around and mouths “Call me.” causing Mickey to flip him off right before he actually leaves with a boyish grin plastered onto his face.

 

Mandy comes out of her room looking a fucking mess and insanely drowsy. She shoves Mickey’s legs off the couch and sits down. She turns to Mickey immediately and frantically asks “Where’s Ian?”  
“Relax, he left like over a fucking hour ago. Apparently he’s boring and you just can’t stay awake when he’s around.” Mickey says with a scowl. She playfully punches Mickey in the arm and he just shrugs and looks down at the empty beer bottle on the floor and smiles.

After a few minutes Mickey gets up and walks casually to his room. Once he’s inside he searches endlessly for his phone, he’s desperate to solve the problem he has concerning his aching cock. When he finally finds his phone he calls Ian, knowing that he’s probably having the exact same problem.

Mickey can’t help but smile when Ian picks up after the first ring.


End file.
